finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-99.147.109.137-20120301081806
im not good at deaths sooo here is some ideas....ok soo this girl named Trudie works at the circus then she is practicing her show a couple of hours b4 her grant opening...so she practices the acrobatic called "the death jump" where she has to climb up a ladder like 40 feet high or less. she has to grab this rope then jump and the other person whose in the other side will jump too...she jumps then she let go then quickly grab the other persons hands then he puts her on the other side were he was and he is were she was kind of like they made a switch... OK so they keep practicing then the tube at the very top of the ceiling supporting both ropes gets lose(nothing happens at this moment) she has finish her routine...Trudie goes 2 her dressing room and starts 2 get ready.at night the circus was crowded with people ready 2 see the show...after a few demonstrations its time to her to do the death jump...she gets ready(shes nervous)suddenly a shadow shows (death) Trudie jumps the first time she made it to the other side then she goes for the second one.....mean while at the bottom one of the bool loon flies to this little room were they kept the horses tigers and elephants...the elephant steps on the bool loon it poops, he gets scare and runs out...the people notice the elephant was lose they try 2 get it back in... mean while, Trudie while making her last jump she looks down she notices that something was going on there,,,she got distracted and almost misses her partners hands but she manage 2 quickly grab them, then as they switch the tube at the top got lose...her partner gets to the end and so does Trudie the tube falls but it hits a pipe and makes the surface where she was standing shake then since she was at the edge...it breaks and she falls but she grabs to this rope hanging...everyone got surprise and scared...the tube that felt landed on the elephant, the elephant gets angry and runs, he pushes this little clown car that was on his way...the car runs and hits the tubes that supported the safety net...the safety net falls to the ground.trudie was about to let go since she knew the safety net was going to make her from falling 2 the bottom...but her partner tells her not to, and he says not to let go...as help is on the way...she screams " i cant" and since she was wearing gloves it maked difficult to hold on to the rope she let go and she falls she was a few feet away from the ground when she got cut in half...turns out that there was a wire on her way. A valance wire that was used early by another circus worker...so since she fall from 40 feet high and that force...when she hit the wire it cut her in half...intestines and all of her organs along with her hit the ground.blood was splatted all over went she hit the bottom.